Divinity II
by TWI1IGHTMAST3R
Summary: Several months after Out of the Dark, Sora and Kairi must reunite with the Twilight Town residents to assist Midgar in fighting a force known as Deepground, who plan to release something called Omega that could destroy the planet. But with Vincent Valentine involved, nothing is ever so simple... Also, what is up with Kairi? Sequel to Divinity and part of the Reconnect Series.
1. Preface

**HELLO EVERYBODY! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**So, I decided I was going to start this new year off right by giving my readers something EVERYONE has been asking about... You guessed it! Divinity II, my sequel to my FFVII and KH crossover!**

**Now, for all of you that don't know this already, this story will follow the storyline of Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent Valentine's spin off game, with several changes to fit the KH universe. Now, for all of you that are new, this story is part of a KH series I wrote, so if you really want to read this story, I recommend you read the others first in an order that is featured on my profile.**

**So I have never played Dirge of Cerberus before (even though Vincent is my favorite FF character) because of two reasons: my PS2 does not have that much memory left and I really hate shooting games... The only one I really loved was the Last of Us but besides that... I really just don't like the gameplay and think they are SO overrated. So, I just decided that I am going to watch a walkthrough on YouTube instead. I am almost done with it, so I decided to start writing now so I would not forget the overflow of ideas :p But if I do make a mistake, please tell me so I can fix it!**

**Keep in mind that this is a preface too, so that is why it is on the short side. The other chapters will be longer, promise!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus/etc. If I did, there would have been a FFVII remake, Kingdom Hearts 3 would have been out already, FFXV would have been out already... etc, etc, ramble, etc. I own nothing except for OCS and original worlds!**

**Also, please make sure that you guys keep in mind that I do have another story I am currently working on, so if I don't update in awhile, it is because I am probably working on that. I am probably going to update this more frequently since I try to have 4000+ words in the other per chapter, but still!**

**Ug I rambled so much during this authors note... Let's just get onto the story, shall we? So please hold onto your gummi ships, keyblade riders, bahamuts, and enjoy the ride...**

* * *

"**Too much hope is the opposite of despair… an overpowering love may consume you in the end." ~Vincent Valentine**

* * *

**(The Encounter – Kingdom Hearts II) **Vincent Valentine took in a much needed breath as he fired another round of bullets straight at an oncoming heartless, hardly even looking in the direction before he let the bullets fly. Over these past few years, shooting heartless until they exploded into the darkness they were became a routine for him, and it didn't help that he lived on Midgar either. But even Vincent didn't expect to be in the middle of war once again, one year after the battle that determined the worlds' fate.

No one really expected Xehanort and his lackeys to come back as lingering wills, but he admitted that he should have had. He should have expected it for two reasons: they had strong wills when they were human _and_ they never gave them a break anyway. And he nearly slapped himself in the face when he found out Xehanort's will had taken Sora's body so he could open the Door to Darkness to release the god of discord himself…

As of how stopping Xehanort was going, Vincent was not sure. Most of the keybladers, aside from Mickey, Cloud, and Avner (who weren't with the others in the first place), lost all contact with those on the ground not long after they entered the Castle that Never Was. As Vincent reloaded his guns and fired them at another wave of heartless, he could only imagine what they must have been going through in there.

"Vincent!" He heard his name be called by a voice he knew better than anyone, and it only made him sigh in irritation. Quickly, Vincent reloaded his guns, knowing that he would most likely have to use them in a short amount of time. "Vincent!" The voice was louder this time, and when Vincent turned around, he saw her, jogging over to him, with her black hair bouncing as she did so.

Before Yuffie could say anything, Vincent noticed the familiar black blobs behind her, and immediately went into action. "Duck!" He yelled at her, which she surprisingly listened to. When she ducked, Vincent brought his hand forward and fired it at the round of heartless that would have jumped on top of Yuffie if she did not duck in time. Vincent then took his time to kill the other heartless around them so they could have a break.

When it was all over, Yuffie stood back up. "Thanks for that," she breathed. For a moment, Vincent thought that she only called out his name because she didn't want to be alone. But then something clicked in her eyes, like she suddenly remembered something that needed to be said. "Oh man! I almost forgot with all that action going on!"

"Forgot what?" Vincent asked.

"There's a darkside!" She yelled, pointing her finger in the direction of one of the tallest towers in the World that Never Was. "He's on top of there snipping us with darkness attacks like some Call of Duty camper! If someone doesn't take him down, there's no way we can get to the castle to help the others!"

Vincent looked up at the top of the tower, just noticing the darkside's body blending in with the pitch black sky. "So you come to me to dispose of it…" Vincent trailed off.

"Well yeah, I mean I can't go up there! You know how I get with motion sickness and that is the only way I can get up there!" Yuffie replied.

Vincent placed his hand on his forehead. "Yuffie, even back in my time there was this great invention called stairs." Vincent sighed.

"Ha! Me walking up hundreds of flights of stairs? Vincent! You really do have a sense of humor!" Yuffie patted him on the back before she ran off, going to assist a group of several other people from the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. Vincent could only sigh again, Yuffie always managed to sign him up for things he never approved of.

But he somehow always ended up doing them anyway.

And so, clearing out the heartless and nobodies around him, Vincent ran to the building with the darkside and bust the door down with his foot. He briefly glanced inside the building, his eyes instantly darting to the door that had a 'stairs' sign above it. Go figure, no sign of an elevator… Great. Sighing to himself, Vincent ran towards the stairs and began running up them.

It seemed like forever, but Vincent finally managed to make it to the top of the stairs and get onto the roof. The darkside was still there, thankfully, with its back turned to Vincent, only continuing to fire darkness attacks from the top of the building. He sighed as he calmly walked closer to the darkside, who had only just noticed Vincent when the gunman was only a few steps away from it. The monster let out a loud growl as soon as its yellow eyes glared down at Vincent, and it immediately turned to face him instead of snipping the others.

Reloading his gun, Vincent quickly noticed that the darkside's hand was coming right towards him as an attempt to grab him. Right before the hand was about to grab him, Vincent jumped out of the way, jumping backwards to avoid the attack. Once he regained his footing, Vincent fired multiple bullets at the monster's hand, each bullet wound causing the hand to bleed what looked like darkness. The creature let out another growl before he retracted his hand, and glared at Vincent, ready for another attack.

Sighing to himself once more, Vincent quickly charged for the monster once more, who was clearly not giving the man any chance to attack him. The darkside tried to prevent Vincent from getting any closer to him by slamming his fist into the ground, but Vincent jumped out of the way and landed back on the creature's arm. Acting quickly, Vincent managed to run up the darkside's arm, trying to get to the head where he could make a clear shot. However, as soon as he got where he needed to be, the monster brought his hand up and swatted Vincent off his arm, sending the gunman flying off and falling to the top of the building, landing face down.

Once it noticed Vincent was not going to get up for a while, the darkside turned around and continued to fire darkness attacks at the soldiers below. However, with its back turned, the darkside did not notice Vincent let out a groan, and he slowly began to get back up with a red aura surrounding his body, which got so thick that Vincent could not be seen within it. The aura slowly faded to show that Vincent (who was now standing) had huge, red and black wings that spanned at least a few feet. His black hair seemed to defy gravity, sticking up in several directions along with his headband. His black clothes even seemed to become more raged then they were before and he had long, sharp claws to match his new appearance.

Before the darkside even had time to notice Vincent was up, the new form of the gunman few directly at the darkside, his thick claws slicing through the creature. The darkside immediately began to screech out in pain and panicked so much that it lost its footing and fell off the side of the building, its body transforming into the darkness that made it up before it even hit the ground.

Just as the darkside faded from existence, Vincent's new form also faded and, with no wings to keep him up any longer, he began to fall to the ground. _Of course it had to disappear now_. But just when Vincent thought he was done for, a hand grabbed onto his and pulled him up onto a flying platform, saving his life. Confused, Vincent looked to the pilot of the flyer, and to be honest, he was not surprised.

"Ug! You owe me one big time!" Yuffie yelled as she coughed from the motion sickness. Vincent sighed at her, questioning how she even got the rider in the first place, but then he remembered: this is Yuffie he's talking about.

"Never mind that," Vincent quickly changed the subject. "Are the others going to the castle now?"

"Some of them are, but there are still a bunch of heartless!" Yuffie replied to him. "Until we kill most of them, we are never all going to get…"

Yuffie suddenly stopped talking, staring off upward without saying a word. "Yuffie, watch where you're steering this thing!" Vincent yelled at her.

"Vincent…" She muttered. "Look!"

He didn't know why he listened to her, but Vincent turned his head to look. He had to squint his eyes to finally see it, but his red eyes finally found the Door to Darkness sitting on the top of the Castle that Never Was.

* * *

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R Presents…**

**The much waited edition to the Reconnect Series and sequel to Divinity…**

**Divinity II**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the preface! Short, I know, but other chapters will be longer, promise! So, please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**

**SHADOWS ASSEMBLE!**


	2. Breaking News

_Sora & Kairi,_

_ Since the battle against Xehanort's wills three months ago, Mr. Stark, Mr. Shinra and I have been working on a project to help you and the others on future journeys. Thankfully, with our heads put together, we managed to make you two as well as ones for the others so you can communicate without the use of your Keyblade Rider. We hope you enjoy it and we will see you soon lad!_

_ ~Merlin_

Sora reread the note to himself twice before turned his gaze to the box that came with the letter. Before he left Destiny Islands right after the battle against Chaos and the lingering wills, Merlin had told him that he, Tony, and Rufus would be working on more projects to help them on their journeys, but he didn't think they would come up with something _this_ fast.

"Kairi," Sora called her. For the past few days, Kairi had not been feeling her best, so, being the gentleman he is, Sora was taking care of her. So he was not even sure if she was wake yet, but when he looked at the time (10:30) he figured it was about time she woke up.

No response. Sighing to himself with a smile, Sora walked over to the place he had last left her, the couch in her living room, with the box from Merlin in hand. When the couch came into his view, he saw Kairi, still sleeping with a large, blue blanket draped over her. Sora smiled wider upon seeing her, sleeping like an angel on the puffiest cloud in the sky.

Bending down to her level, Sora nudged her shoulder. "Hey Kairi, wake up," he said, shaking her lightly. In a matter of seconds, her blue eyes fluttered open, still as blue as the sea. "Good morning."

"Morning…" She said with a yawn. She then sat up, stretching her arms out as she let out another yawn, leaving enough room for Sora to sit down next to her. Before she could say anything else, Sora tucked some of her hair (which had grown about two inches past her shoulders) which caused her to smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. Shortly after the battle against Xehanort's wills something was… off with Kairi. At first he figured she was just the aftermath of what Xehanort did to her, but there was something in her eyes that told Sora that wasn't the case. It was weird, at first he thought he was just imagining things, but he swears that he could see the bright blue color becoming duller in her eyes, as if her energy was being weakened. She just acted so drained, and because of it Sora had been taking care of her for the past few days, which was when it really became noticeable.

"Still tired, but I'm fine," she replied. "You are making a big deal out of this, you know that right?"

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, I am supposed to make a big deal out of things like this," Sora replied with a grin. Kairi smiled back at him before she glanced down at the box resting on Sora's lap.

"What's that?" She asked him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure, Merlin sent it," Sora told her. "He said it was something he, Tony, and Rufus had been working on for a while; apparently he made one for all of us."

"Well open it!" She said playfully. Laughing at her comment, Sora took his hands and pulled off the tape of the box, then opened it to reveal the contents. There were many packing peanuts, but when he pushed those out of the way he found to objects, both looking very much alike except that one was blue and the other was pink. It took some observing, but Sora finally realized it was a phone, with a touch screen. Curious, Sora touched the screen and immediately it came to life, with several names appearing on the cover. On the bottom of the touch screen, there was a semi-big, red button that red _ALERT_ on it.

"Aw, how nice of them," Kairi said as she took the pink one out of Sora's hand and held it in her own. Sora then glanced back into the box, finding yet another note folded in half.

As Sora unfolded it, Kairi lifted her head off his shoulder. "What does it say?"

"Dear Romeo and Juliet," Sora began, the two of them immediately knowing who this note was from just from that. "Hope you enjoy some of the finest state-of-the-art-Stark-Industries-technology we—and by we I mean I have made in a while. The uses are simple, just tap the screen and a bunch of names show up, then tap on the one you want to contact so you can talk to them. I went through the liberty of making sure there are all the people you would need to call and or text are in there. Not much to do besides that, but some future updates I have planned are sure to make Wayne Enterprises' products look like a flip phone.

"Oh, and sorry about that hideous _ALERT_ button on there. Merlin insisted it. Just in case of an emergency, press the button and it will 'alert' all your buddies so they can come help you. I don't understand why it needed to be a button when the touch screen is right there… But Gandalf was giving me such a hard time that I ended up listening to the blue hatted fellow. Anyway, hope you enjoy it besides that."

Sora squinted his eyes. "And at the bottom, he sighed Tony Stark with a little stick figure saying 'OMG Iron Man's autograph!'" He laughed.

"What's Wayne Enterprises?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea," he replied. "It was nice of them though, now we don't need to use our keyblade rider or letters to contact the others."

"Yeah, it was," she sighed before she slid her new phone into her pocket, with Sora doing the same. Then, adjusting the blanket over her, she reached for the remote of the TV and turned it on.

"You don't want to go to the island today?" Sora asked her.

She paused. "Oh, well, maybe we can go in a little bit," she replied. Now this very comment scared Sora; she _always_ wanted to go to the island, even if it was raining. Was she that tired and sick that she really didn't feel like going?

Sora however, did not comment on it and instead nodded to his girlfriend. He then sat back in the couch with Kairi as they watched the first thing that popped up on the television, the Worlds' News.

"_Three weeks ago, our crew left for Midgar. However, the group's whereabouts' still remain unknown. What really happened down there?"_

"Midgar… That's right by where Cloud and the others live," Sora whispered, with Kairi nodding in agreement before they continued listening.

"_Tonight, for the first time, we give you the final transmission that was received before all contact was lost."_

The anchorman's faces were soon covered by a video that expanded from the corner of the screen which showed a young broadcaster and several men in heavy work uniforms at the front of a large building.

"_For the past three years, this door has remained sealed,"_ she said. _"However, those seals are about to be broken. There are no records of this place located deep within the Shinra Building, another of the companies' secret's revealed recently. According to an investigator's reports, there is evidence that people were once transported here."_

"Thank Cosmos Shinra is now on our side," Kairi muttered. "Do you think he might have been called in about that?"

Sora shrugged. "Beats me, but I beat with all the money he and Stark's new company is making that he bought his way out of it, if he was called about it."

"_If rumors of the Shinra Company conducting human experiments are true, then this may be where those nefarious deeds were carried out. To bring you this exclusive footage, Channel Seven news has teamed up with volunteer Organization…"_

"I don't know if Shinra could buy himself the human experiments thing," Kairi commented as the footage continued to roll.

"True, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have to deal with it," Sora replied. "I think with the darkness energy weapons he is creating proves enough that he has redeemed himself though. You know how many worlds he and Tony had helped by creating those?"

"I know," she continued. "Ever since they made those weapons, the heartless population has gone down, in term the nobodies as well in every world they have been used in."

Sora was about to continue the conversation, but the loud music on the TV stopped him. When they turned their heads back to look at the TV, they saw _Breaking News_ on the screen.

"_Breaking News," _the anchorman repeated. _"The town of Kalm has just been invaded_ _by people in grey uniforms in large ships. As of right now, who they are is unknown, but sources say that many dead bodies have been found as well as large families going missing…"_

"Kalm?" Sora said shocked as he stood up, sliding his phone into his pocket as he did so. "Isn't that where Vincent said he was going to go before he left here?"

"You're right," Kairi said, joining her boyfriend as she stood up. "Do you think he is alright?"

Before Sora could reply, the footage on the TV changed to a low quality video of some of these people in uniforms, with their weapons raised high. "I don't know, but by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like anyone else from Edge is trying to stop it."

"Maybe they are calling in the W.L.A," she suggested. "They did join their world army's together right? They are probably just waiting for more back-up forces before they go charging into battle. By the looks of it, these people invading Kalm seem like dangerous enemies, going into battle with limited numbers wouldn't be smart."

Sora paused for a moment, thinking with a pensive look on his face. "Or maybe, they need _our_ help." He placed his finger on his chin. "We did say we would help them before, and while I am sure the W.L.A is enough, better to have more back-up then none."

"So… You really think we should go there?" Kairi questioned him. "Even without saying anything?"

"Kairi, do you really think that they would be mad at us for going there without warning?" He said. "Look at what's happening there! They need help." He looked down. "But, if you still aren't feeling well…"

"Sora," Kairi stopped him. "I said you were making a big deal out of it, didn't I? I agree, they need help, I am not going to let some minor sickness from stopping my friends."

Sora smiled at his girlfriend's determination. "Then should we head out?"

Before she replied, Kairi glanced back at the TV, seeing the low quality footage now was showing people being pinned down by the soldiers in the grey uniforms.

"The sooner we leave the better." She said.

And with that, Sora nodded and the two went outside, summoned their keyblade riders, and flew off into the sky, steering course for their friend's world.

…

"Are you ready?" Xion asked Riku with a smile. The two were currently sitting on the couch in their home in Twilight Town, but as far apart as the arms of the couch would let them. They both sat cross-legged and Xion had a bowl of grapes on her lap.

Riku nodded. "Shoot," he said, studying Xion closely. Smiling, Xion pulled out a grape from the bowl, put her hand behind her head, and threw it at her boyfriend. Hardly moving, Riku opened his mouth to catch the grape, grinning as he chewed and swallowed the grape. They continued to do this for several more moments, each throw getting more difficult than the last. Eventually, Xion got bored with this and threw a grape hard directly at Riku's forehead.

"Hey!" He yelled as he jumped from his seat to move over to her. Xion laughed as she shot up, running to the other side of the couch to try and protect herself. But, before their fun could continue, Riku suddenly heard his phone (which they had received from Merlin as well just over an hour ago) ring with the ringtone Xion picked out for him.

"Utada Hikaru?" He questioned, only just hearing the ringtone she picked out for him now.

"Hey, she is amazing," Xion smiled.

Riku grinned back at his girlfriend before he answered his phone. "Hello?"

Riku had to take the phone away from his ear because the person on the other line was talking so loud. When he heard the voice calm, he placed the phone back on his ear. "Woah, slow down," he said. "Wait, how did you get my number so quick? I just got this phone an hour ago…"

Xion could tell by the look on Riku's face that the person on the other line ignored his question. However, directly after that, Riku's face turned to one filled with horror and confusion, which scared Xion just by looking at his face. "Well are all of you alright?" He asked.

"What happened?" Xion whispered. Riku did not reply yet and only continued to listen to the person on the other phone.

"Did you call Sora and Kairi?" He continued. He was silent for several minutes as he continued to listen to the other person on the phone. "Alright, we'll come as soon as we can."

"What happened?" Xion repeated as soon as she saw Riku hang up the phone.

"Where did Roxas say he and the Turks were going last time you talked with him?" Riku asked, avoiding Xion's first question.

"I think he said some world called Ivalice?" She spoke. "He told me all three of them were going there after a large heartless sighting."

Riku looked away. "Then we better get there too," he said.

"Why?" She asked before she repeated for the third time: "What happened?"

Riku inhaled. "That was Yuffie," he began. "Edge was just attacked, and hundreds were found dead or kidnapped."

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far! You guys don't know how much it means to me :)**

**Hehe, this chapter was so funny in my opinion XD all those references to other fandoms, hints to future events, and real life stuff XXDD**

**So, what are your predictions so far for the story? What is up with Kairi? Is everyone on Edge alright? And who are these people in grey uniforms? You will have to keep reading to find out!**

**Hey, are any of you guys having trouble on FF lately? After I got three reviews on this story, I tried to check my reads and it said no one read it... I mean, there should have been at least three readers if there where three reviews! It seems to be kind of fixed now, but still!**

**After this chapter, we should be arriving in Edge! Now, I have finished the Dirge of Cerberus walkthrough and pretty much know where I want to go with this story, just need to come up with a solid ending fight scene. That is really the only thing I am having trouble on, since the final scene in the game really can only be up to Vincent and I don't feel like the others can interfere with that. I am going to have to come up with something else the others can fight or something, but I will come up with something!**

**However, upon watching all the cut scenes, I am just going to tell you that the secret ending to Divinity is going to be very different from what is really going to appear in this story. I mean, I wrote that secret ending before I even decided I was going to write Divinity II so I guess it should be much of a surprise... But it will be different, but I am still going to try and make it awesome! **

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**

**SHADOWS ASSEMBLE!**


	3. Shalua and Ivalice

The sudden feeling of change was what Sora first felt when he and Kairi were just about to land in Edge, after flying on their riders for several minutes. He knew it was most likely because they're appearance was changing, since that happened last time, so he knew that the world wasn't in that horrible of conditions since they were still changing appearance. The first time they came to this world, it was in such bad condition that they didn't even change appearance, so the fact that they were changing was a semi-good sign.

When they both landed an unsummoned their armors, they both saw that they were still in the same attire they wore the last time they were here: Sora in his dark blue SOLDIER uniform and Kairi in her short white tank top with black pants and spenders.

Before the two could say anything to each other, the two looked around the city. It seemed it was late at night in this world, with not a soul in the streets. Sora began to get worried at this point, even before in Edge when it was this late at night, there were still at least some people in the streets, and the fact that there were none scared him.

"Do you think Cloud and the others are here?" Kairi asked him, adjusting her suspenders.

"I'm not sure, if no one is in the streets I doubt they would just stay inside Seventh Heaven, they would want to know what's going on." He said. "Unless…"

"I know what you're thinking and you better stop thinking about that now," Kairi protested. "They are fine Sora, last time I talked to Yen Sid, he told me Cloud was just about ready to take his Mark of Mastery Exam, nothing is going to stop him. He wouldn't let any of those weird soldiers touch any of them."

"I hope so…" Sora trailed off, turning to Kairi as he did so. However, when he looked behind her, he noticed something odd, which caused him to squint his eyes. For a brief moment, he could have worn he saw a shadow appear on the floor close by a building, its presence hardly visible due to the small amount of lighting. He didn't know how he managed to spot the shadow, or what it really was, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Kairi, get behind me." Before he even gave her a chance to do so, Sora took Kairi by the arm and pulled her behind him, summoning his keyblade in the process. "Who's there?!"

For a moment, nothing came out from behind the building, which lead Sora and Kairi to believe that he was going crazy. But, after a few short seconds, a figure finally reappeared from behind the building, coming out so that she was in Sora and Kairi's full view.

The woman that appeared before them stood her ground, showing the two with her body movements that she was not planning on going anywhere. She wore a long, white lab coat that went just past her knees and, underneath it, she wore a two piece outfit that was red and black. Her ginger hair was pulled back in a high ponytail but several parts of her bangs dangled lose in front of her face, highlighting the glasses that she wore. What was different about her was that the upper left side of her body appeared unusable for the most part, with her arm behind made out of metal and her left eye being closed permanently.

And it took this long for Sora to notice that she had a gun in her right hand.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know. "State your business here!"

Flashbacks of Vincent using his gun so flawlessly appeared in Sora's mind, making him worry if she could use a gun just as well as he could. So, he put his hands up in defense and unsummoned his keyblade. "We aren't here to hurt anyone," he stated. "I'm Sora and this is Kairi, we are friends of some of the people here and are just wondering where they are!"

The woman squinted her good eye before she put away her gun. "My apologies, I was not aware that other heroes of the keyblade were arriving." She stated.

Knowing that she was safe, Sora allowed Kairi to come out from behind him and stand next to him instead. "Others?" She questioned.

"That is classified information," the woman said suddenly. The two keybladers shrugged it off quickly, figuring that it was just the Turks she was referring too. "Let's start over," she began. "I'm Shalua; I am one of the highest ranked scientists at the WRO."

Sora and Kairi looked to each other confused. "WRO?" They said in unison.

She squinted her good eye again. "You mean… You don't know who we are?" They shook their heads. "The World Regenesis Organization?"

"Oh, so you mean you are like the Restoration Committee?" Kairi asked. "You try and restore the world back to how it used to be?"

Shalua nodded. "Are they coming then?" Sora asked. "The WLA I mean… Are you allies with them?"

She shook her head. "They are our allies and we did call for their assistance, but they have other things to attend to unfortunately." Shalua explained. "Since forming, the WLA has also formed alliances with several other worlds. Last time we spoke, they were on Spira dealing with a threat there, not able to come to our assistance yet."

"Oh…" Sora continued. "Is that were Cloud and the others are?"

"No actually," Shalua said. "They are currently in another town south of here. While they are not official members of the WRO, they are considered our allies, and we asked them if they could check on other towns to make sure Deepground hasn't purged anymore of them."

Sora inhaled a breath of relief when she confirmed at Cloud, Tifa, and the others were alright.

"What's Deepground?" Sora and Kairi asked.

Shalua shook her head with a smile. "You are trying to tell me that you are allies of the WLA but yet you don't know what Deepground is?" Silence. "Doesn't matter I suppose. Anyway, Deepground is a military group that was created by Shinra to create Super Soldiers. We believed they were wiped out after the meteor hit, but in truth they hid deep underground the Shinra building, surviving."

"Is… That why the city is so empty?" Sora asked with a worried look on his face.

Shalua looked down. "Unfortunately so," she admitted. "Deepground is mindlessly killing and kidnapping people, and we are still trying to find out why they are doing so."

"Maybe Shinra would know," Kairi suggested. "Have you tried contacting him yet?"

"Please, like we would want him back here," Shalua snapped. "He's partial the reason why this is happening, and truthfully, I want nothing to do with him."

The two keybladers could tell that this was the real reason why Rufus didn't come back to live in Edge after the alliance with Stark and Merlin.

"Well, if you need any help, we are willing to assist in any way possible." Sora smiled. "What do you need us to do? Is the reason you're here because you looking for Deepground right now?"

"Actually no," Shalua shook her head. "I have other business here."

"And what is that? We can help you with that," Kairi volunteered.

"That will not be necessary," Shalua said. "I am the only one who can find… My reason to live. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to go do that."

Shalua began to walk away, but Sora stopped her saying, "Wait! I know we can't help you with… that, but maybe we can stick together, have each other's backs. If Deepground shows up, me and Kairi fight him for you while you keep looking. In the end, doesn't that benefit both the WRO and you?"

Shalua turned to Sora with a pensive look on her face. Sora could hear her humming in thought all the way from the distance she walked.

"I suppose… That could work." She admitted finally. "Fine, just please listen to what I say. But if we find another one of my coworkers, I think I'll send you two with them. While I am thankful for the assistance, I think you should speak to my boss as well before you become our official allies, which seems what you two were hoping." Sora and Kairi nodded in response. "That's what I thought, so if we run into them, I'll send them off with you to meet with my boss."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sora said with Kairi nodding next to him.

"Good," Shalua said. "Now then, let's get going."

…

"RIKU DUCK!" Xion yelled at her boyfriend. The two of them were currently fighting off heartless in the world called Ivalice, which was overrun with them, while trying to find the Turks. Xion was fighting in new Iron Woman suit (A/N: picture Pepper Pott's rescue armor from the comics) when she saw several neoshadow heartless appear behind Riku.

Riku ducked just in time for Xion to blast the creatures away with her repulsor rays from her hands. Thankfully, those neoshadows were the last of the heartless, finally giving the two time to breathe.

"Jezz, no wonder the Turks were called here," Riku commented. "What's with all the heartless?"

"Beats me," Xion replied. She had to admit, while it was overrun with heartless, Ivalice was a beautiful world, one of the prettiest ones she has seen in a while. The two had found their way into a town with tall and beautifully made buildings with a brick pathway to guide them. In the center of the town, there was a huge castle where Xion just barely could see the form of a tall figure with a smaller one standing next to him, who she could notice was a father and daughter. She figured that they were the rulers of the world.

"We should just focus on finding the Turks," she continued. "Maybe we should head—"

Xion stopped talking when they heard the noise of an explosion. The two quickly turned in the direction of the explosion to see a huge puff of black smoke not too far away from them.

"Looks like we found them," Riku said before he and Xion quickly ran in the direction of the smoke. After turning several corners and going down several alleys, the two found themselves at the edge of a battle between men and women in black suit uniforms and several heartless.

"Damn it Lea!" They heard a voice said, who they figured was Tseng. "I thought I told you not to bring out the Chakrams!"

It was then when Xion and Riku noticed the huge pillar of fire that quickly appeared between the people in suits and the heartless, but one of the people was on the other side of the flames, who was obviously Lea. While he had become a keyblade wielder, and was close to becoming a Keyblade Master under Roxas (who had received his Mark of Mastery under Yen Sid and was currently the master of Namine and Lea respectively), but when the former nobody had his Chakrams, his fire power was increased greatly. They all figured it was due to the fact that the Chakrams were made especially for fire purposes while the keyblade was for a mix of abilities. Lea must have thought the heartless were becoming to much and just summoned his Chakrams to try and burn them to death.

"Riku, Xion?" A voice said to the side of them. They quickly turned to see Roxas, now wearing his official Turk uniform, walking over to them with a shocked expression on his face. "What are you two doing here?"

"Sightseeing," Riku said sarcastically as they overheard Elena and Rude yelling at Lea through the wall of fire. "We need your help."

"I don't know if you noticed but we are pretty preoccupied here!" A voice, who they believed was Lea at first said. They turned their heads to see Reno, carrying a bucket of water from the nearby fountain to try and put some of the flames out so they could assist Lea on the other side.

"I can't hold them off by myself all day you know!" Lea's voice said, just barely being heard from the other side of the crackling flames.

"Well you should have thought about assistance before you summoned the _huge wall of flaming death!_" Reno said with a sassy tone.

The last thing they saw was Namine trying to use a blizzard spell to try and put out the fire before they looked back at Roxas. "Edge is in trouble," Xion said. "Yuffie called us, people are being killed and or kidnapped."

"We tried calling you but apparently you didn't get your phone from Merlin yet since you didn't pick up," Riku added.

"Actually we did get our phones, but as you can see we really don't have time to answer them!" Roxas yelled over the screams of the other Turks putting out some of the fire. Quickly, Roxas pulled out his phone, flashing it to Xion and Riku, before he slid it back in his pocket.

"So can you help Edge or not?" Xion asked, ignoring Roxas' comment.

"Sorry, but we can't, Shinra's orders." Roxas replied. "He told us one of his buddies from this world called in because of the heartless issue. He said they just started spawning everywhere ever since the princess of this world turned four a few days ago and began taking magic training courses. The heartless are preventing her teacher from training her so they need the heartless cleared out so he can go back to doing his job."

When Roxas said these words, it made Riku began to think. To him, the princess was the reason the heartless were showing up if they only started appearing when she began taking magic courses. But what power could a four year old do that would make them all appear like that? Did she learn how to preform light attacks and that light made them want to come here?

"Well how can we get the problem cleared out now because Edge really needs our help!" Xion yelled. "Yuffie said the WLA is occupied right now on Spira so they need as much reinforcements as they can and we are some of the main people on that list!"

Roxas sighed before he turned to the other Turks, who had managed to make a small part of the fire clear out so they could go to the other side to help Lea fight off the heartless there. "The only option is for you two to help us to get the heartless out of here quicker. Once they are cleared out, we'll go to Edge."

Riku turned to Xion, who shrugged. Edge needed their help now, but if clearing out the heartless here first was the only way to get reinforcements to Edge, then so be it.

"Fine, let's get to Lea to start fighting off the heartless then," Riku said as he, Roxas and Xion began walking towards the wall of fire. However, as Xion and Roxas walked ahead of him, Riku looked back at the castle, which he assumed was where the princess was. Moving his eyes fast, he noticed the outline of two figures, the father and daughter that Xion noticed earlier, and assumed it was the princess and the king.

Even though she was so far away, Riku could _feel_ the light within her. Maybe it wasn't the magic moves she was learning; maybe it was _her_ the heartless were attracted too. But how could such a young girl attract so many heartless?

Riku quickly pushed the thought out of his mind to fight off the heartless to get to Edge sooner.

* * *

**Sigh... School started again guys, so blame that for not updating earlier :( [Teen Wolf and Agents of Shield coming back on may also be blamed for this]**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the introduction of Shalua! I don't know why, but I really liked her in DoC. She is just an interesting character to me. That, and there was a ton of foreshadowing in this chapter that should be revealed later in the story. Anyone who finds them gets bonus points! Leave predictions in reviews please!**

**Also, quick note. Yes, Roxas, Lea, and Namine are no longer wearing their old attire and have swapped it for Turk uniforms. As for how each of them looks: Roxas' looks like Rude's, Namine's looks like Elena's, and, of course, Lea's looks like Reno's. And yes, Xion isn't/not going to be a Turk, she in fact is taking up another occupation that should be revealed later in the story.**

**BTW, in the world of Kingdom Hearts news, we got some great ones! Hayley Joel Osment, who voices Sora, said he would love to return to voice Sora in KH3! Also, interesting note, he said that voice acting was one of the last things they do for the game, but he also said that he would probably start this summer or later... Huh, is KH3 in a later development then we thought it was if he could start at the earliest this summer, also noting that voice acting is one of the last things they do? I doubt it, but we can dream, can't we?**

**And before some of you ask, yes, the character we all know and love is coming in next chapter :D THE HYPE IS REAL!**

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


	4. Vincent Valentine

Surprisingly, to them, Sora, Kairi and Shalua did not encounter any Deepground soldiers after walking through the streets of Edge for quite some time. It was odd to the two keybladers, how they have managed to wipe out most of Edge and they were nowhere in sight.

After walking around for several more moments, Shalua stopped suddenly, causing Sora and Kairi to stop as well. They heard her huff before she pulled out her gun, holding it firmly in her hand. "Someone is here," she said quickly before she walked fast towards the end of the building they were walking along side.

Following her lead, Sora and Kairi both summoned their keyblades and ran after her, trying to run as quietly as they could. Soon, they were right behind Shalua, who put her gun out in front of her right when they got to the corner of the building. And she was right; someone did come out from behind the other side of the building, holding up his gun right at Shalua as she did the same for him.

Only problem was, he wasn't a threat.

"Vincent?" Sora and Kairi said in unison as they held their keyblades down. The gunman did not take his eyes off of Shalua yet however, and he instead glanced down at the name card she had on her lab coat.

"You WRO?" He asked emotionlessly, loosening his grip on his gun.

"Who's asking?" Shalua asked him, not loosening her grip on her gun unlike Vincent, who eventually lowered his.

He sighed. "Vincent Valentine," he admitted. "Reeve sent me, and I also happen to be acquaintances with them."

The way Vincent referred to them as acquaintances confused Sora for a moment, since he thought that they would be friends by now, but then again, it was Vincent speaking…

Shalua hummed for a moment before she lowered her gun, turning her head to look at Sora and Kairi. "So, you two do know the Edge residents," she said. "Sorry I doubted you."

"Reeve?" Kairi questioned, ignoring the fact that Shalua had just admitted she did not trust the two keyblade wielders.

"My boss," Shalua explained further before she turned to Vincent, introducing herself to him. "Name's Shalua of the WRO. The Commissioner has told me much about you."

Vincent nodded at her introduction before he turned to the two keyblade wielders. "What are you two doing here?"

Sora and Kairi looked to Vincent, Sora being the one to speak. "We saw the place you were living in was getting destroyed on the news, we weren't just going to sit back and watch them get away with it."

"Look," Vincent began. "As much as I appreciate your wanted assistance, you two should—"

"That will not be necessary Vincent Valentine," Shalua interrupted him. "You know why this city is empty, because of Deepground, even though we see no trace of them. Now, I came here for other reasons, so we can use all the help we can to track them down and put an end to their schemes." She turned to the keybladers. "They're staying."

Kairi quickly mouthed a _thank you_ to Shalua before she heard Vincent sigh. "Actually… I think I might be leaving them with you," Shalua continued to say to the gunman. "Like I said, I have other business, while you three want to look for Deepground. You guys can work together while I go do that." She then turned to Sora and Kairi saying, "Do you think you can handle it?"

"No problem," Kairi gave her the thumbs up. Shalua quickly nodded to her before beginning to walk off. But before Shalua could leave, Vincent's voice stopped her.

"Other business?" He questioned.

Shalua stopped to reply to him. "The Commissioner keeps telling me I am wasting my time, my time searching for my… Reason to live."

It looked like Vincent was about to ask her who that was, but before he could, Shalua walked off, out of the sight of the remaining three. It was then silent around them for several moments, and Sora was about to say something, but Vincent beat him to it.

"You two shouldn't be here," he said before he turned his back to them and began to walk away.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, making Vincent stop dead in his steps. "Without the WLA helping you, this world could use all the help it can get."

"I can assure you that this world has all the help it needs," Vincent continued to argue, turning to face Sora. His red eyes staring right into the young keyblader's made Sora lose his words for a moment, but he found them soon enough.

"Really? That's not what we see," Sora continued, turning his head to look at Kairi in hopes that she would nod and agree with him, but that never came. Instead, she just stared at Sora, as if she was asking him to stop trying, like it was not worth it. Seeing that he was not going to get any assistance from her, he turned back to Vincent. "People are dying _in your home world_; one would think that you would want all the help you can get."

Vincent's eyes dulled slightly at Sora's words, but they quickly vanished. Then, before Sora could even try anymore, Vincent turned his back to him and began walking away, his red cape fluttering in the wind behind him.

"Vincent!" Sora yelled, about to run after him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped the keyblader from doing so. The spiky haired wielder turned his head down to see that hand belonged to Kairi.

"It's no use Sora," she told him, letting go of his shoulder as soon as she knew he was not about to go anywhere. "He'll come around to our help eventually, we just need to give it time."

Sora sighed. "If you think I am leaving…" He began.

"I didn't say we should leave, I actually think we need to stay," she relieved him. "We'll just stick in town; look around for any of these Deepground soldiers. If we find any I am sure Vincent won't be too far behind. Hopefully then, he will see we aren't going anywhere, and finally accept our help."

Before she could continue, Sora turned his head in the direction of where Vincent once stood, but he was long gone, not even in sight anymore. "That or we'll find these Reeve guy. I am sure he will want our help, then Vincent won't have a choice but to accept us."

He sighed again, but looking right into his girlfriend's eyes made him show a slight smile. "I guess it's our only option for now, right?" He said, with Kairi nodding to his question. "Then let's start looking around the city, see if we can find any more members of Deepground or the WRO so they can get us to Reeve."

"Right behind you," Kairi said. Sora grinned before he nodded and began walking in the direction opposite to where Vincent was heading. Breathing in a sigh of relief, Kairi began to follow him.

But she stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her chest,

Kairi let out a faint gasp when she felt it, and she even stumbled forward, falling onto her hands and knees with one hand clutching her chest. This feeling was familiar… Similar to the ones she had been having in the past few weeks. In these weeks, she had felt several ounces of pain; most of them not being that bad, but she recalled two times that they were so painful she nearly fainted. This was one of the ones that was not that bad, but it was still painful.

It felt like the light of the worlds was leaving, and the darkness was slowly seeping into her heart.

However, as soon as it came, the pain vanished, finally allowing Kairi to breathe properly. She slowly loosened the grip on her chest and lifted herself back up off the ground, finally finding her footing after a few short moments.

Right when she got back up, she noticed Sora had come back from where he was walking to, and he looked at her oddly. "Are you coming or what?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," she replied. Thankfully, from the way he was acting, he did not see what just happened. Once she responded to him, he turned back around, continuing to walk in the direction he was originally walking.

Kairi quickly followed him, but she could not help but could only wonder what this pain was. She couldn't explain it to anyone, not even Sora, but he still worried about her even if he couldn't understand what she was feeling. The two times where it was the worst, it literally felt like the light that made up the worlds left. Even when the Princesses of Heart were killed at the hands of Xehanort, she _never_ felt a pain like this because their hearts were still in the worlds (being in the X-Blade and the key that unlocks hearts) they were just in the wrong hands. But when she felt this pain, it felt like they were gone, vanishing from existence. She would feel this pain for an hour at the least, before she suddenly felt the light return again.

But why was this happening? Was it something with the Princesses? Were they all okay? Are they feeling the same pain?

She didn't bother to question it anymore because she knew she had to catch up with Sora.

…

After walking around for what felt like hours, swerving through several allies, and climbing several buildings for better views, Sora and Kairi still could not find any sight of Deepground. It got to the point where it began to get frustrated to the two and, eventually, they began checking every corner of the city for any of the soldiers, but still, nothing.

Several more moments passed before the two finally heard something, but it wasn't an extremely welcoming sound. They heard the sound of a woman, laughing with an evil laugh not far away from them. Knowing that they were most likely not going to find anything else, the two keybladers quickly ran over in the sound of the voice.

Eventually, the two arrived in a small, open area surrounded by houses, with a woman standing in the center. Her hair was almost as red as Kairi's, if not redder, with eyes that matched. She wore a swimsuit like styled outfit, being made out of metal that went around her breasts and hips, but revealed her stomach. She also had black leg coverings that were similar to Aqua that cut off about half way up her upper leg and had a red piece of fabric attached to her lower back that somewhat worked as a skirt. She also had red sleeves on which, from there angle, the keybladers could not tell what was attached to. In her hand, she held a long sword that looked like it was made to two red ones but they were connected by a metal piece, which is what she held on to.

"You know," she began in a thick accent, looking up at the sky. "This is the first time I've ever felt the rain on my skin. But then again, I haven't even seen the sky until a few days ago."

"What…?" Kairi questioned, saying it softly. However, the woman obviously heard her since she turned around to face the keybladers, and her grin faded.

"Dang it, I was hoping you were someone else…" She began before her grin returned to her. "But why should I complain, two keyblade wielders in _my _presence? And one of them is a Princess of Heart? I am flattered."

"How do you know who we are?" Sora asked, preparing to summon his keyblade.

"Everyone in the worlds knows who you two are," she continued. "While I am glad to see you in my presence, I would prefer if you leave, I am waiting for the Proto Materia to arrive."

"Proto… Materia?" Kairi said in confusion.

"The key to controlling Omega," the woman continued. "Vincent Valentine…"

"Vincent?" Sora said shocked, turning to Kairi. "What does Vincent have to do with this? And who's Omega?"

"Oh so you _do_ know the gunman," the woman hissed, raising her weapon. "I was hoping you would… How about… You tell me where he is? If you do, I will be sure to kill you quickly."

"You are not going to be killing anyone else," Sora spat. He knew for sure now that she worked with Deepground, but finding that out only brought on more questions. She seemed to be avoiding the question as to who Omega was… But he knew it couldn't be a good thing.

She grinned wider. "If that is the case, then I will be sure to kill you slowly, and make sure you suffer." She raised her weapon. "Time for you to die at the hands of Rosso the Crimson!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while guys! Had a lot going on, but I'm back now!**

**But the very good news is that in my absence, I have wrote the first three chapters of Entering the New Void and so far it is turning out better than I expected! It definitely won't be released until after this story is done, but since I have a lot of it written that means faster updates when it comes out!**

**So who is happy to see Vincent? Everyone? Great! Now who is happy to see Rosso? I am, she reminds me of a more crazy Larxene in the game and I loved it!**

**Also, I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE! So I really, really, really need a new 3DS game, like I NEED one. Can you guys give me some suggestions? I need a good RPG game! Please give me multiple suggestions! Something that is addicting! **

**So please R&R and look out for the next chapter! Your support for this story has been AMAZING so far so keep it up! The first boss fight is next so the hype is real!**

**SHADOWS ASSEMBLE!**


	5. God of Discord?

**(Those Who Fight – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) **Sora knew someone was expecting was going to attack them, since they were in Edge and all, but someone as crazy as Rosso? Not so much.

He didn't even have time to prepare a block attack by the time Rosso pointed her gun/sword at him and began firing off bullets. Thankfully, Kairi was a step ahead of the game and brought up a reflect shield, blocking the bullets as well as firing them back at Rosso. The red haired woman was prepared for this though and quickly jumped backwards, out of harm's way before she continued to fire at them. For a moment, Sora wondered why she would just fire bullets at them and not try and attack them with the sword part of the weapon, which could definitely do some damaged. But he figured she was trying to play the game safe, knowing that since she was facing two Keyblade Masters that she was at a disadvantage.

Rosso continued firing the bullets for several long moments after that, with her dodging each one that came back at her due to Kairi's reflect. Eventually, Rosso found out that firing bullets was not going to be affective, so she tried a new strategy. Running up to one of the walls, she jumped on it, running along the side of it at high speeds, before she jumped off, attempting to pin down her sword on the two. Sora and Kairi both brought up their keyblade's to block the attack and, once their blades made contact, they realized how necessary that was. The amount of strength she was putting down on her blade was astonishing, and it was clear to the two keyblade wielders that there was no chance they would be able to successfully block it alone. Sora and Kairi tried to push Rosso back, who looked like she was ready for anything and, with time, they successfully did so, sending her back into the wall she jumped off of, making the brick wall crack on impact.

"I am impressed," she said, standing back up before she dusted her shoulder off. "But can you keep it up?" She quickly pointed her gun at the two again and began to fire rapidly, forcing the two keybladers to dodge and run out of the way. Each time, the two heroes either dodged or blocked the attack with their keyblades, but eventually, it proved to be too much to them and they both got hit, Sora in the arm, and Kairi in the chest. Surprisingly, the bullets didn't even pierce the skin, but that didn't mean that the attack didn't hurt. While they looked at the wounds, Sora had failed to notice that Rosso had been approaching him, ready to hit him with her sword, but Kairi did. Quickly, Kairi brought up her keyblade and fired a blast of light at Rosso, hitting the red haired woman dead on. This allowed Sora to notice her and he quickly hit her, pushing her back and out of the way.

They could hear Rosso growl before she charged at the Keyblade Masters again, allowing her sword to glow of darkness. The two keybladers noticed this and prepared their keyblades for the oncoming attack. Rosso made contact with their keyblades instantly, trying to push it down on the two but they managed to keep it up. They both could see the frustration in Rosso's eyes and suddenly, she vanished. They both looked around quickly before she reappeared behind them, but thankfully, the two noticed this and blocked the attack again. Rosso did this several times for a few more moments, teleporting and reappearing from different angles in an attempt to attack the two. She never did hit them, but she did greatly fatigue them from the quick movements, running, and blocking they had to do during the battle.

Eventually, Sora and Kairi didn't know how much longer they would be able to hold her off and jumped back, away from Rosso. The two took in heavy breaths as soon as they did so and soon realized that Rosso wasn't going to back down anytime soon and, while they both knew they would be able to fight a little bit longer, they were getting tired. Moving their heads slightly, they looked over at Rosso, who began to chuckle to herself. "What, are the children getting sleepy?" She mocked.

"Oh we're just getting started!" Sora yelled back at her in between his breaths. She laughed again before she looked down at Kairi, who had her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily from exhaustion. The princess knew she shouldn't have jumped into a battle with her health like this, but Rosso really didn't give them a choice.

"Sure you are," her mock continued before she raised her sword again, standing firmly in her battle stance. "Now, time to—"

Rosso stopped talking when the sudden sound of a gun shot went off, and it didn't belong to her. Sora and Kairi were both equally shocked by this, especially since the noise came from behind them. They both turned around quickly and when they saw who it was, they thanked Cosmos.

"Vincent!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed as he looked at the gunman, who had his gun pointed directly at Rosso. He did not acknowledge Sora or Kairi in anyway and instead stepped out in front of them, holding his gun in a position that showed Rosso he was ready to fight her.

She grinned evilly at the sight of the gunman. "Just who I was looking for!"

And, just as she did with the two keyblade wielders, Rosso gave Vincent no time to prepare himself before she charged at him. When she approached him, she swung her sword at him several times, but Vincent managed to dodge them all. The last time Rosso used her sword, Vincent had dodged by jumping back, away from her, but that was just what she was hoping for. Pointing her sword at him, she began to fire off bullets at him, showing him no mercy what so ever. Vincent proved to be just as fast and dodged the bullets as well, running out of the way at high speeds. However, since he was running away, Vincent failed to notice that Rosso had inched closer to him, preparing her fist to strike.

"Vincent, look out!" Kairi cried, but by the time she said that, it was too late. Rosso had punched Vincent so hard that he went flying backwards into one of the walls of the buildings, making it crack so hard that some of the bricks of the wall fell off, causing a heavy puff of smoke to appear, hiding Vincent from view. Sora and Kairi gasped at the situation, not knowing what to do as Rosso only stared at smoke, ready for more if Vincent were to come out of the situation. But how could he? No one gets up from a hit like that easily. **(End Those Who Fight)**

Just when Sora was about to run over to Vincent, assisting the gunman, something happened that made him stop in his tracks. A bright, red light appeared from the center of the smoke and soon expanded, lighting up the whole area for a brief moment. When the light faded, in the place Vincent once stood was something that made the keybladers gasp. Vincent, or whoever it was, stood there completely transformed into what looked like a demon to them. He had a large set of wings that were red and black, a red crown like structure sitting on his head, and glowing yellow eyes that was all too familiar to the two.

Sora, not knowing how to react, turned to Kairi for an explanation. But the princess couldn't move, frozen with fear at the sight of Vincent. This told Sora clearly that he was not the only one seeing this, and he knew he wasn't dreaming.

Before Rosso could react to his form, Vincent brought his wings in close, inclosing him. Once he let them out again, he growled and was surrounded by a red light again, which proved to be more than just that. The light began to push Rosso, Sora, and Kairi backwards, a wind gust so powerful that it forced the three to hold their ground the best they could.

"Pff, fine," Rosso yelled against the wind. "You want to play hard to get, fine, but I will be back for the Proto Materia!"

Sora looked at Rosso as she jumped away, wishing that he could follow and stop her from escaping, but the wind did not allow him to. However, on the bright side, Rosso leaving caused Vincent's wind gushes to cease, leaving the area just as it was before. The red light faded shortly after that, revealing Vincent, now back to normal, unconscious on the floor.

Sora allowed a deep, shocked breath to enter his lungs before he turned to Kairi, making sure she was alright before Vincent. He turned to see her, on her knees, not moving her eyes off of Vincent. "Sora…" She said, still in a state of shock.

He walked up to her before she continued saying, "He looked… just like… Chaos."

Sora closed his eyes at her words. The moment he saw Vincent, he hoped that she wouldn't notice the resemblances, but she did. Out of everyone that was affected by Chaos and Xehanort's last appearance, Kairi was the most affected. It was understandable, of course, but seeing those resemblances to Chaos wasn't helping her forget and move on from those days.

"I know." He sighed. Slowly, he turned his body to Vincent, who still laid lifeless on the ground. "Why… Why didn't he tell us?"

Sora wished he knew the answer, but he didn't. Why did Vincent, someone they have trusted for years, not tell them this? Was he cursed and didn't want anyone to know? Was he secretly hiding his identity, so at some point he could strike them down? _Was he really a monster?_ Sora quickly tried to push those thoughts out of his head, knowing that Vincent was a true friend, even if the gunman didn't want to admit it. But either way, Sora needed answers, and the only way to do that is to wake Vincent up. But before he could, a familiar voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sora turned around to see Shalua standing there, with her good hand on her hip. "Back away, I'll check him out."

Acting carefully, Sora listened to Shalua and allowed her to approach Vincent. She bent down on one knee to get at level with him and only stared at his face. "He turned into this… Thing," Sora explained, "He looked like—"

"Chaos, I know," Shalua said quickly. "Saw the whole thing take place from up on top of the buildings."

"What happened to him?" Kairi asked, finally recovering from the ordeal and walking up next to Sora.

"Long story, but it seems that for now, his powers are calmed down," Shalua stood up. "I'll explain what happened to him back at WRO headquarters."

"Wait, I thought you didn't trust us," Sora replied.

"I didn't, but my boss seems to," she continued. "Got a call from him, told me to bring you to the headquarters if I run into you again. That is, however, if you are still willing to help."

"Of course we are," Kairi replied, which was shocking to Sora. He thought that after what just happened with Vincent that she would not want to go anywhere near him, but she proved him otherwise. Agreeing with her, Sora nodded.

"Good," Shalua said, turning to Vincent's body. "I am going to need help getting him to the car. Need to get him to headquarters as well so I can heal him. Want to give me a hand, Spiky?"

Ignoring the nickname Shalua gave him, Sora nodded, walking up to Vincent and placing the gunman's arm around his shoulder while Shalua took the other. The four then made it to the car and headed off to the WRO headquarters as fast as possible.

* * *

**So yes, I know, Vincent's Chaos form doesn't really look that much like the Chaos we all know, but to Sora and the others it will. In case you haven't noticed yet, I am changing parts of the whole Chaos thing to fit the Reconnect Series. **

**Thanks for the suggestions on the 3DS games by the way! After some debating, I decided to get Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, and I must say I am enjoying it so far! It is actually my first Zelda game (besides SSBB of course) and this game is making me want to get Ocarina of Time too. I am probably going to end up getting Pokémon Y next though cause I just NEED Mega Charizard...**

**Also, there is a new poll up on my profile if you don't mind voting :)**

**Well, that is really all I have to say so please R&R and look out for the next chapter!**


End file.
